


Fighting for The Future

by Caro (thestarsexist)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-02
Updated: 2002-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex have a conversation post the whole returned check thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I started on this post-Obscura because I was still really upset at the treatment of Lex at Jonathon's hands. And I wanted to make him (and me) feel better. This story is dedicated to Kel, not only for the beta, but because she is a Goddess in her own right. ;) Also, to Chris, because she would _get_ Mulder glasses.

When Clark entered the room, Lex was sprawled on top of the bed, shirtless, in what looked like black silk pajama pants, face scrunched in thoughtful frown as he pored over what looked like a stack of spreadsheets. Clark threw his jacket in a corner and plopped down onto the bed beside him. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." Lex barely glanced up at him. Strange. Attentive was usually an understatement when describing Lex, especially when he was with Clark. Come to think of it, Lex didn't normally do his work in the bedroom. And certainly, _not_ on the nights he knew Clark was going to be stopping by. Which meant...which meant something was wrong. 

He lay down next to Lex, propping himself up on his elbows. "Whatcha' doin?" 

"Examining some figures," Lex replied noncommittally, still not looking up. Clark stared at him, trying to get his attention. No result. He tried pouting. Still nothing. 

So he licked the back of his skull. 

"Clark!" 

"Yes?" he gave Lex his best innocent farmboy smile. 

"I'm trying to work." 

"I'm not stopping you." Clark drawled out, still grinning. 

Lex shot him a dirty look. "Being _licked_ is not conducive to a proper work environment." 

"Really?" Clark smirked. "You know I could have sworn I read an article in Young Megalomaniacs Weekly saying it was." He leaned forward, nuzzling his lips against the sensitive point behind Lex's ear. "In fact...I've heard blowjobs can be downright inspirational." 

Even Lex couldn't resist that. He threw the spreadsheets on the night table beside the bed and turned into Clark's embrace. "Why do I even bother?" he muttered against his cheek. 

Clark shrugged. "Dunno. Here you've got this perfectly innocent---" 

Lex snorted. "Innocent, my ass!" 

"Heh...I know that ass. It is not innocent in any way." He grinned cheekily. " _Now_ as I was saying...here you are. With a perfectly innocent boy ---" ignoring Lex's scoff "--in your bed, and you're busy looking at spreadsheets. Lex Luthor, I'm disappointed." 

"Wouldn't be the only one." Lex muttered, leaning in for a kiss. Clark stopped. He'd said it lightly but Clark could sense there was more to it than that. He was right. Something was wrong. 

"Lex..." 

"It's nothing Clark---" 

But it wasn't. And Clark knew exactly what it was. He glanced over at the stack of papers, seeing just what he suspected. "Lex, I'm sorry about my father." 

"Not your fault." 

Clark sat up, leaned against the headboard, and looked Lex squarely in the eyes. "But you're still upset?" 

Lex sighed. He wandered over to the window, vacantly staring into the darkness outside. "He can't afford it Clark." When Clark looked at him blankly he continued. "He can't afford to _not_ take my money. I've gone over everything. All the figures. There's not way he can keep that farm running for any real period of time if he doesn't accept the insurance money. Your dad is completely overextended. Interest on another loan..." 

"Lex!" The word was a little sharper than he'd intended, uncomfortable with the fact that Lex knew so much about his family and their problems. 

"I'm sorry Clark. It's just I can't understand it. That he would allow himself to sink this low into debt because...because he hates me." And there it was, the pain that Lex tried so hard to mask. The Lex that the rest of the world didn't know. Underneath the billionaire playboy exterior was a boy who was not that much older than Clark himself, despite Lex's insistence that they were worlds apart. Underneath was a boy who despite years of being judged on his father's legacy still was hurt when faced with how deep their resentment ran when it was turned on him. A boy who, to the eyes of the world, had everything, except a chance to be himself. 

"Lex, he doesn't hate you." 

"You're right. He doesn't even _know_ me. He doesn't even _want_ to know me." 

"Lex..." Clark walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Lex's waist. "For what it's worth, I _know_ you --Lex-- not just Lex Luthor. And I like him. I like him a lot. In fact..." he squeezed hard trying to gather his nerve to say the words he'd always been afraid to say out loud. "In fact...I think I may love him." 

Silence met his declaration and Clark feared for a moment that he'd said it too soon. His relationship with Lex was still tenuous at best. Coming together out of mutual need and want but a refusal to name any of the feelings between them. They hung about them like the thousands of secrets Lex still kept from Clark and the one very important secret that Clark kept from Lex. And maybe he was wrong. To declare love when whole herds of elephants trampled in the room beside them. And maybe Lex wasn't saying anything because he knew that _this_ could never be given all the secrets between them, that there could be no future. 

And then Lex smiled. "I thought that this could be a first step. That if he could see me on my own terms, maybe one day he'd come to eventually accept me. Eventually accept..." 

_Eventually accept us._ Clark completed the thought his heart beating wildly. His eyes sought Lex's and there he saw his unasked question answered. 

A smile and a nod, not quite three little words, but a declaration nonetheless. A promise that they had a future, with each other. 

"Lex." A small grin tugging at the corner of Clark's mouth. "One day, one day I will tell my father about us. And he will accept us. Because I've made my choice." 

"I don't want you to _have_ to choose Clark." 

"It's not your decision Lex." Hope for the future was now giving him the courage to speak. "I love my parents. They've been beyond wonderful raising me. But in the end, I know my future is with you Lex. And that's my choice." Lex still looked skeptical. "You know when my father fell in love with my mom her parents weren't too thrilled about it either. Grandpa Clark almost chased dad out of town..." 

Half-laugh from Lex. "Ha! You mean someone actually doesn't think the sun rises and sets on Jonathon Kent." 

"Careful." Clark smirked against his lover's head before nipping at Lex's throat with his teeth. "Anyway what I was saying was that mom knew who she was meant to spend her life with. Just like I do." 

Unreadable emotions flickering in Lex's eyes. Clark wondered briefly if he'd ever know everything that went through Lex's head. He was willing to spend a lifetime learning how to read the man. 

Lex sighed. "When did you get so smart?" 

"Ask my boyfriend." 

"Smart guy?" 

"Used to think so." Mock glare. "Of course that was before he spent most of what precious little time we had together talking rather than molesting me." 

"Oh I'm sorry." Lex chuckled then looked appropriately contrite. When Clark growled, he leaned forward, capturing Clark's lower lip between his teeth and gently worrying it. Clark wasn't happy with the teasing nature of it all, and with a determined thrust of his tongue he forced Lex to deepen the kiss. 

"How's that?" Lex whispered when they broke apart for air. Tiny nibbles on Clark's jaw. 

"Not bad..." Clark muttered, dazed. "Though I still think I deserve a blowjob." 

Lex laughed. Honest laughter. "Pretty demanding aren't we?" 

"Yes." Clark pulled him onto the bed with him. He paused for a moment looking at the man on top of him. A man who loved him, he was sure of it, despite all the secrets. But what of the secrets? 

"Lex, do you think you'll find what you're looking for?" 

"What makes you think I haven't already?" Lex ground his hips against Clark teasingly until he realized that his lover's tone had turned serious again. "I don't know Clark. I just feel like I can't stop now. Not when..." 

"...the truth is out there?" Clark hid his fear behind laughter. 

"Hey! Is that a crack about my Mulder obsession?" Lex poked him in the ribs in mock indignation. 

"If the wild theory fits..." 

"Oh _you_ should talk. You and Chloe have chased more wild theories than Mulder has in nine seasons. Besides, you have to admit, this whole town is one big X-file." 

"True." Clark conceded. "But I'm not the one digging for proof of aliens." 

"You're just jealous because Mulder is my first love." 

"Don't see what you see in that guy." 

"Oh come on, you watched the pilot with me. Him hunched over a desk. All cute and alone. And glasses, Clark, _Mulder glasses._ Wow." 

"Glasses huh? I'll have to remember that..." Clark squeezed Lex close, burying his face in the crook of his neck, suddenly overwhelmed by his love for the man on top of him. "Lex, what happens if you find what you're looking for?" 

"I don't know Clark." 

Clark moved his face, needing to see the truth in his lover's beautiful gray eyes. "And after you've uncovered all my secrets?" 

Slight brush of lips against his. "Never happen Clark. You're my unending mystery." 

"Just don't hate me when---" 

"Clark, I could never hate you." 

"Promise?" 

"Clark." Warms hands clasped around his face. "Remember what I said. We have a future. I won't let anything get in the way." 

"I love you." 

Warm mouth descended on his, chasing away all of his doubts with a kiss. Clark knew that there would be further tests of their relationship, that one day the secrets would hurt them both, but he also knew with unfailing certainity that they would get through it together, fighting side by side. 

He had saved Lex's life that day on the bridge but Lex had given him so much more. 

Lex had given him the future. 

The End. 


End file.
